Through A Hufflepuffs Eyes
by Xana140
Summary: During the years of Harry Potter, we know what going on for the Gryffindors, Slytherins and Ravenclaws... But what about the Hufflepuffs?
1. Year 1- Xana POV 1

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing, except for Xana and her family!

"Xana, there's a letter for you," My mom said while walking towards me with a thick envelope that said in green ink:

Miss X. Burnet

61 Salmon Creek

Left Bedroom, Top Floor

Tawny Birch

Surrey

I opened it up as my mom left the room and read the first sentence. _"Dear Miss Burnet. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

"Mom, I think you should come see this!" I said, minorly panicked. She came in again rather quickly. She took the letter from me and read the first couple of sentences. Then, quite suddenly, she turned around and left without saying a word. I hurried after her, wondering what she was going to do with it.

I followed her all the way to the sitting room, where she simply threw it into the fire. She faced me again and said, "That was probably just some stupid prank. Don't worry about it. You're not that naïve." And with one last smile, she turned away for the third time today.

**AND THE VERY NEXT DAY...**

The duck walked up to the lemonade stand... Just kidding!

I woke up the next morning to my mom screaming.

"The nerve! How dare they send us another one! If I find one more of these things, I'm going to leave a little note for THEM!" She was shouting so loud, it went up the stairs. That doesn't happen a lot. .

I finally decided to go downstairs and see what was wrong. I journeyed to the kitchen and saw her holding... 3 PRANK LETTERS!

"Again?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes, AGAIN," she responded, rather annoyed.

"Can I read one, just to see what it's all about?"

"No! No way! There is no way I'm filling your head with this nonsense!"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-.-

Dear Diary,

This is the fourth day. No letters yet. I guess they got **MOMS** letter. I wonder what it said. Oh well. Anyways, dads still not... Whoa, whats that? I guess the mails here. Better go see.

-Me

I hid my diary and ran to the top of the stairs. From the top of the stairs I could see my mom opening the door and some woman come in. She was fat and short with grey hair and green robes.

"Does Miss Xana Burnet live here?" The woman inquired.

"Why do you want to know? I heard my mom say as I sat on the railing and slid down.

"Who wants to know what?" I said when I landed.

"Nothing! Go upstairs!" Mom responded quickly.

"Xana Burnet?" the woman asked.

"Yeah...?" I responded hesitantly.

"I am here to escort you to Hogwarts."

"This... This JOKE has gone to far!" My mom interrupted. I then decided to follow my moms instructions and started to run up the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the woman take something out of her robes and flick it. I then froze. Literally. I couldn't move, even though every inch of my brain told me to keep going.

"Xana!" My mom yelled at me.

"I can't move!" I responded. I was freak out. Not being able to move is a strange feeling.

Author's Note: Hey guys. So, me and my friend, Chasele, both are huge fans of HP, and realized... Not much is said about what Hufflepuffs are doing during the years of Harry Potter. So, we decided to make our own characters, and make them go through the war and everything! Btw, we will try to update as much as possible, but we live in different citys, making it hard to communicate. Also, this is our first fanfiction, so please no hate...


	2. Authors Note 1

AUTHOR NOTE:

Yeah... Im just gonna say this with absolutely NO SUGAR COATING...

I lost the book with Chapter 2 in it.

Its sad, I know. Now I must go on a quest to find it. I only made this to say that, and I have no idea when I will find it and post. IM SO SORRY EVERYONE!

-Xana140

UPDATE: HEYYY I FOUND IT! Ill go update now. K. Bai. xD


	3. Year 1- Xana POV 2

"Sorry about that. I just needed to show you magic isn't a... as you called it, a 'trick'. Its real. And your daughter Xana can use it." After the lady said that, I could feel myself move again. I rushed to my room and locked the door... And started packing. I was still nervous and afraid, but after she did that, I wasn't going to take any chances. I heard someone coming up the stairs and a knock. "Who is it?" I said loudly. "It's me." It was the lady. I unlocked the door and when she saw my bags she smiled. "This may help," she said, handing me an envelope. "I bet you never got to read one of these." she said quietly. The letter. I shook my head and opened it. I decided to skip the intro and go straight to the packing list. "Wand? Cauldron? I don't have ANY of these!" "You will soon."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Where are we?" I said as we appeared in what looked like an outdoor shopping center. "Diagon Alley. The main place in London to buy wizarding tools." "Cool. So what's first?" "Your wand of course."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After, we got my cauldron, potion ingredients, books and wand (Which is 10 inches, vine with unicorn hair). She informed me that next we had to get me fitted for some basic black robes for my uniform. When we entered, i SAW ANOTHER GIRL MY AGE, ALSO WAITING. she had blond hair and dull blue eyes. She saw me watching her and she smiled, and started walking towards me. "Hey. I'm Enna," she said, holding out her hand. "Xana," I replied quietly, shaking her hand. "Quiet one, aren't you?" I simply replied with a nod. "We are gonna be great friends," She said linking arms with me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Turned out we had very little in common. But somehow, we still got along great. Enna was a pureblood, had blue eyes, blond hair, is talkative and knew she was a witch, and I was a muggleborn (She explained to me that a muggle is non-magical person), charcoal eyes, orange hair, I'm quiet and I knew nothing about being a witch. But there was one thing we had in common: we both loves tricks and pranks. With that common ground, we had a HUGE list of pranks, most of the ones containing magic from her, and the ones that don't from , the lady left me with Enna and we finished shopping together. Very last, we both looked at each other excitedly, running into the pet store, leaving her father in the dust.


End file.
